Once In a Lifetime Cinderella
by Lee Aemilius
Summary: Every once in awhile, a girl gets to be Cinderella. Those special once in a lifetime moments are explored. Songfics set to Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. No defined pairings. AU. HIATUS.


****A/N:**** Ok. This is going to be set of three one-shots. All of them are based on the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Each will be for a different Titan girl (Raven, Starfire, and Terra) in a different setting. The are no definite pairings. I left anything like that as vague as possible, so that the reader can use whomever they wish.  
>Oh, there is a bit of a funny spot where it switches from third person POV to first POV.<br>Lastly this is AU, so there will be some OOCness...

****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. I don't own Teen Titans or the song Cinderella. I own only the plot and the writing itself, I think. This idea has been done multiple times.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Once In a Lifetime Cinderella<span>**_

_**Raven's Story**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,<br>Without a care in the world._**

On a warm Saturday afternoon, a girl skipped around yard chasing after a butterfly. As the butterfly disappeared, a gentle breeze came in and lifted the young girl's short purple pigtails.

**_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
>It's been a long day and there's still work to do,<em>**

Well-known defense attorney, Jared Trigon was sitting at his desk going over the evidence for his latest case. There were only a few days before the trial and still so much to do. The current case had gone national and many people were following its progress.

_**She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!**  
><strong>There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh please, daddy, please!"<strong>  
><em>

I had almost finished going through one of the sets of evidence when my little girl came running in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come play with me!"

"Oh, Honey, Daddy has a lot of—"

Before I had finished speaking, Raven seemed to wilt from her bouncing pigtails to her light blue dress.

"Please Daddy! Please," she begged with that cute, irresistible pout.

"All right sweetie," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I will dance with Cinderella<br>While she is here in my arms_**

I picked her up and began spinning with her. As we spun around in circles, her laughter flooded the room.

"Again, again!" she yelled in delight.

"All right sweetie."

I watched as her face lit up with excitement.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**  
><strong>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to miss even one song<strong>  
><strong>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<strong>  
><strong>And she'll be gone.<strong>  
><em>

It seems like just yesterday I was holding my new baby girl in the hospital. She grows up so fast, but I love watching her grow. Someday she will find a guy, and I can only hope that he treats my little princess the way he should. One day she'll have grown up and gone on with her life. I don't want to miss a single moment; I want to be with her every step of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed<strong>  
><strong>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<strong>  
><strong>She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away<strong>  
><strong>And I need to practice my dancin'<strong>  
><strong>"Oh please, daddy , please!"<strong>  
><em>

Raven turned 18 just three months ago. I've loved watching her grow up into a young woman. Today she came home telling me all about the prom, her dress, and her date.

"Do you like my dress? I hope my date likes it," she stated nervously.

"Your dress looks wonderful, Darling," I said smiling. She was adorable when she got nervous.

They've been dating for awhile, and she's always telling me all about him.

"He's everything you could want for your little girl," she constantly tells me, "I can't wait for you to meet him."

As the prom draws closer, she gets more and more nervous.

"The prom is getting closer, Daddy! I need your help. Dance with me, Daddy, please," she pleaded with that same cute pout she had when she was a little girl.

I could never refuse that face.

"All right, Sweetie," I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I will dance with Cinderella<br>While she is here in my arms_**

I stood up and took her hands. Soon we were twirling and dancing around the room. Her laughter soon filled the room. I watched as her face lit up with excitement.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**  
><strong>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to miss even one song<strong>  
><strong>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<strong>  
><strong>And she'll be gone<strong>  
><em>

It seems like just yesterday I was holding my new baby girl in the hospital. She grows up so fast, but I love watching her grow. Someday she will find a guy, and he will take her away. One day she'll have grown up and gone on with her life. I don't want to miss a single moment; I want to be with her every step of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But she came home today with a ring on her hand<strong>  
><strong>Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned<strong>  
><strong>She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'<strong>  
><strong>"Oh please, daddy , please!"<strong>  
><em>

For most of her high school life, I watched Raven and her boyfriend grow closer. I knew that one day he would take her from me, and I was happy because he was such a wonderful guy. One year after college, Raven paid me a surprise visit.

"He proposed, he proposed!" she yelled as she came bursting in.

"Congratulations, Sweetie! I'm so happy for you; he's a wonderful guy," I said smiling, even though I felt a pang of regret knowing that my little girl was finally going to leave me.

She began telling all she wanted for the wedding, the honeymoon, and their future life.

"There's the daddy-daughter dance; I can't wait for it. Everything is going to be so exciting!"

"I'm sure it is."

"Daddy, dance with me now!" she said with that same pout that got me every time.

"All right, Sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I will dance with Cinderella<br>While she is here in my arms_**

We were soon spinning and dancing around the living room once again, and just like old times, her laughter soon filled the room. I watched with a bittersweet feeling as her face was a light with such excitement.

**_'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone_**

It seems like just yesterday I was holding my new baby girl in the hospital. She grows up so fast, but I love watching her grow. Someday she will find a guy, and that someday has finally arrived. He has my blessing. That one day that she would grow up has come, and I'm glad that I was a big part of it.

* * *

><p>Today I walk my little girl, dressed in white, down the aisle to her future. The look on the groom's face as she walks towards him is exactly what it should be. As they say their vows and become husband and wife, I can feel my eyes fill with tears of joy. Today is one of the happiest days of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have the first installment of three. Let me know what you think. If you really must flame me, please do it creatively or as something that is interesting. Anyway, I would like to know what you think, but I won't unless you review. Comments, critique, praise always appreciated.


End file.
